


最后的夏日/The Last Summer

by CoppeliaSwandila



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/strange fake, The Epic of Gilgamesh
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoppeliaSwandila/pseuds/CoppeliaSwandila
Summary: 幼闪x狂小恩的全年龄故事。
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Kudos: 3





	最后的夏日/The Last Summer

**Author's Note:**

> 幼闪x狂小恩的全年龄故事。

最后的夏日

美索不达米亚平原被夏季笼罩，麦香和热浪涌动中，幼发拉底河和底格里斯河进入了枯水期，露出了大片堆满石头的河滩。泥沙间，顽强的野花生长着，争相开成粉红黄白的花河。头顶水罐的妇女、牧羊的孩童、以及打猎的男子都慢慢走着，生怕踩坏了这华丽的自然之毯。而那些野兽们——羚羊、野驴、山羊……则涉着花河去饮水。牧童吆喝着，不让它们冲散了自己的羊群。手杖太长，而他个头又那么小。  
炎热的太阳晒黑了畅泳的少年的皮肤，他肩背上火红的神纹仿佛燃烧起来，需要浸泡在凉爽的河水里才能熄灭。他纯金般的头发在阳光里闪闪发光，红瞳如炬，远看去好比恩基之子马尔杜克。他游到浅滩，踏着那些野花走到苇丛边去拿他的衣服。食草的兽类自动退开，给天生的王者让路，只有那傻牧童还拿着手杖和他的羊们挡在面前——那些羊总要走散去，他也许需要一条牧羊犬。当他意识到自己挡了吉尔伽美什王子的路时，害怕极了，后知后觉地趴伏在王子湿漉漉的脚下。天知道他犯了多大的错误，让乌鲁克王卢伽尔班达和宁孙女神的独生子在大太阳下赤着身子等他驯好一群和他傻得不相上下的羊！牧童颤抖着，手杖放在一边，也许王子会拿这杖责打自己，就像他的父亲牧养臣民……  
“起来吧，黑头民，拿着你的杖，把羊赶到西边去。这里日光直晒，它们觉得难受。”王子亲切道，他比这牧童大不了多少，快要十一岁，青春漫溢的年纪。  
衣着褴褛的牧童恭恭敬敬地赶着羊走了，吉尔伽美什王子围上腰布和罩裙，在城外野地里晃荡，草丛里热气腾腾，他干脆把湿透了的绳鞋脱下来也系在腰上，那华美刺绣的布匹早就和农民一样脏兮兮的了。他还不想这么快返回居住的神塔，好不容易从苏美尔语和音律的课程里逃出来，他在享受着少有的自由。母亲是不会勉强他的，只是担心他受伤或者饥饿；父亲也许会生气，但今天确实是教师的假期。  
他有些饿了，随手摘了无人看守的果园里的苹果，艳红的色泽好似女神的嘴唇，甘甜如蜜。他又多摘了几个，用罩裙兜着，献宝一样要拿给母亲。应该在神塔的花园里种很多苹果树，他想。但如果伊什塔尔——乌鲁克的守护神也想要怎么办呢？父亲一定会说，最好的果实要献给神明。对于吉尔伽美什王子来说，母亲是朴素大方的女神，父亲是老当益壮的英雄，而天空的女神伊什塔尔则反而像个邻居。她住在神塔不远的圣洁神庙里，有神妓和祭司虔诚服侍，她没有什么架子，时常显现了来巡视一番。只有在神塔顶端的神座举行祭祀时，她才会以降灵的形式借祭司长之口说一些祝福的话语，而贡品则堆积如山。  
吉尔伽美什王子见过她几次，她坐在高高的宝座上，靠着金色的绵羊——牧神杜木兹，她的丈夫——细数着卢伽尔班达王新献上的宝石和黄铜。小王子悄悄吐了吐舌，从廊柱边溜走了，他羡慕女神华丽的大王冠，也艳羡她得到的宝物。他对母亲说了这些，尤其是伊什塔尔的大王冠，嵌着天青石和祖母绿，比卢伽尔班达王的三重王冠还要夺目。  
“要是母亲也能戴上这样的王冠该多好呢？母亲也是神。”他依偎在宁孙娜的膝头，她穿着洁白的亚麻裙子，戴着百合花冠。  
“我的孩子，那是权柄的王冠，戴上它能够应许万民平安幸福，能获得不朽光辉的爱与美。比起当守护国家的神，我选择了当一名母亲，一名妻子，守护着这个小家——伊什塔尔女神是伟大的，她肩着比我更重的重任。愿她的光芒永远笼罩繁荣的乌鲁克。”宁孙娜抚摸着儿子金闪闪的发丝，见他不以为然，便捏了捏他的脸蛋。  
王子的烦恼会随着年龄增加，宁孙娜多么希望吉尔伽美什永远是无忧无虑的小王子。他终究会接过父王的王冠和权杖，他出生时就带着的神纹更表明不可逃避的责任。他是“天之楔”，连接着伊吉吉与人。然而这孩子熟稔众神，甚至敢直视舍马什、和恩基嬉戏，杜木兹还把他驮在背上——他甚至有叛逆天神的意头。三分之二神血的王子，有可能站在人类的一边——宁孙女神不知该怎样做，她只有吉尔伽美什一个儿子。她也不应该给卢伽尔班达王——她年老的丈夫徒增烦恼。她以歌谣和故事训诫王子，她请智者贤人教育王子，可他更喜欢在两河游泳、在山野奔跑，也许见到了阿鲁鲁或者宁胡尔萨格也会像见到邻人一般，他就像一头不羁的小狮子。

吉尔伽美什王子兜着苹果沿着森林边缘走，他几乎要看见那蓝色的城门了——上面有着伊什塔尔的浮雕，关于她，父神安努，恩利尔，宁利尔，创世纪的神，大洪水，斩杀魔神的英雄……卢伽尔班达王给他讲述着伊吉吉和先人的故事，他歪着头想了一会儿，“我也会被雕刻在上面，作为一名英雄之王。”  
“可是，吉尔伽美什，你要记住，”卢伽尔班达俯下身和孩子一般高——他须发皆白却仍然魁梧，“没有一个男人能因强大而免于灾祸，没有一个女人能因美貌而逃避命运。命运是残酷的。即使你身上流着三分之二的神血，也因为那三分之一而被命运诅咒。吉尔伽美什，我们膜拜伊吉吉的唯一原因只是因为我们更害怕他们。”  
吉尔伽美什王子听到了什么响动，他回头看见了一头巨大的遍布绿色毛发的怪兽。王子下意识摸腰间的匕首——他没有带。他自信不会碰上吃人的凶兽。眼前的这头怪兽虽然庞大，却如同羚羊或者雄鹿，长着一对枝枝丫丫的角，毛发光洁，眼睛如遗落在草丛里的天青石。它如食草动物般温顺地靠近王子，拱他的手，嗅他鲜红的神纹。王子吓了一跳，往后跳了一下，怪兽也往后退了一步，但很快又呜呜叫着凑过来，想吃王子手上的苹果。王子显然还有些胆怯，于是怪兽趴伏在他面前，美丽的眸子凝视着他。  
吉尔伽美什王子递出一个苹果，怪兽就直接从他手里啃食着，不时以舌头舔拭他脏污的手——温暖、柔软、湿润。真有趣，王子想，一定要问问老师这是什么动物。不知不觉苹果都喂完了，吉尔伽美什很难过——这是给母亲的苹果呀！他撅着嘴生气，用力拍了拍怪兽的头，都怪这贪吃的笨蛋！  
怪兽则拱着他的腰，把他推倒在地，鼻子不住地喷气，怪痒痒的。小王子嘻嘻笑起来，和怪兽滚作一团。它巨大、温暖、毛绒绒的，散发着泥土的气息。怪兽又叼着吉尔伽美什的罩裙站起来，往森林深处指，短促地叫着。夏日久长，王子的嬉戏时间还很多，于是他抹了把汗糟糟混合泥土的额头，骑在怪兽背上往森林里走去。  
“我从未涉足那里，因为父亲告诉我，那片未知的土地里囚禁着太古时提雅玛特制造的魔兽和数不清的死灵，还有可怕的杉妖芬巴巴，就连阿鲁鲁和埃勒什乞伽勒都不愿久留……”他趴着，脸伏在怪兽的颈侧。怪兽不会说话。  
“但也许只是他在吓我，因为有猎户出入毫发无伤，而且现在看起来还不错。”王子自言自语，森林里很漂亮，阳光从树顶漏下来，鸟儿叽啾，蝴蝶飞舞。大树的根部，潮湿背阴处生长着菌类，怪兽的蹄子踩在柔软的腐殖土上，咯吱咯吱。“我们要去哪里呢？”  
怪兽驮着王子走了许久，在一汪水潭前停下来。这里曾经有一座神龛，但被废弃了，青苔和蜘蛛网密布，但依稀能看到里面有粗陋的神像。水潭清浅空明，有游鱼嬉戏，然而最为美丽的，是岸边密密麻麻盛开的百合花——阴凉的空气里浮动着暗香，无人拨动光线的琴弦。百合花瓣过于洁白，乃至散发着浅浅的光芒。吉尔伽美什采撷着花，好像怎么也采不完。他制作了献给父母的花束，也没有忘记这位动物朋友，把花朵装饰在它的角上。  
“谢谢。”他踮起脚搂住恩奇都的脖子，亲了亲它的鼻尖。他还不知道，天父安努和阿鲁鲁女神以粘土制作了这头神代兵器，用以制约他的行为。伊吉吉预见到神力的逐渐枯竭，让宁孙娜生下了天之楔，好让人类继续崇拜神。安努明白，慈爱如宁孙，未必能将独生爱子培育成神的代行者。这个孩子会成为雄狮，按照自己的好恶统治乌鲁克，他自己是在民之上的英雄之王，他自己厌恶头顶的神明。为此，阿鲁鲁的巧手锻造了这柄粘土之枪，为了把楔子还给神明。  
回到神塔，吉尔伽美什第一次对母亲有所隐瞒，母亲也没多问，欣喜地收下了花束。他不想和别人分享自己的好朋友，也不想透露动物朋友带他去的百合花之国。  
同一时刻，阿鲁鲁女神降临在恩奇都面前，她抚摸着巨兽的角，上面装饰着百合花。它早晚要杀了那个孩子的，她难过地想。不过不是现在。恩奇都明白它的使命，但粘土之枪的效用必须匹配旗鼓相当的对手，它不会扼杀巢中的雏鹰。

吉尔伽美什王子不久后再见到了恩奇都，它变作了少年的样子。它想，也许这样小王子就会更亲近自己。它在森林边缘观察着来往的猎户和牧童，调整着相貌，希望自己的样子比较可爱。它对着水潭影照，身材纤长结实、垂着绿色齐肩发，有着愉快的蓝色眼睛。而吉尔伽美什则是盛装打扮而来，就像赴一场快乐的约会——装饰着宝石链子的金发齐齐整整，着金线编织的裤裙和绳鞋，全身带着叮当作响的金首饰。他翘首张望着动物朋友，可是却见到了一个绿发的野花一般的美少年。美少年不会说话，睁着碧蓝的眼睛，试图用手势告诉王子，自己可以改变形态——它变回怪兽的样子，又变成王子的样子，最后变回了美少年，如此有趣，小王子哈哈大笑。可他随即脸红了，因为它衣不蔽体。他把自己的披布围在它腰间，然后告诉它，无论神还是人，都应该这么做。恩奇都觉得很不舒服，它动来动去要扯掉那块布。因为它从不穿衣。小王子想了想，随它扯去，自己也脱了个精光，这样确实比较舒服。  
恩奇都不会说话，但眼睛里满是笑意。它试图背起小王子，赤足在森林里奔跑，它的头发柔软又馨香。他们很快又到了那个百合花水潭，咯咯笑着，在花海里嬉笑翻滚。男孩子们的嬉戏很快变成了角斗，找刺激是雄性青春期必然的心理状态。他们拿着石头扔，恩奇都灵巧地躲过，而吉尔伽美什则挨了几下——不过没关系，只是几块淤青。  
“砸得太狠了，你瞧，这儿。”恩奇都停住不笑了，两膝着地爬过来，凑近去看吉尔伽美什的腿。没什么，乌鲁克的小王子就是不经打。它碰碰那伤处，他“嘶”地一声，它立刻也学着很响地“嘶”了一声，又笑起来。  
“你干吗对我扔石头，手那么毒？我又不是那种涂抹粘土就能恢复的身体……”他把恩奇都的头用力一扳，美丽的脸被捏变了形。  
它像小狗一样左右扭动着脑袋，尖声尖气地发出“哼哼呀呀”的声音，又撒娇又耍赖。换做别人会觉得吉尔伽美什下手狠痛，可是恩奇都觉得这就是爱抚。最终他们都玩累了，躺在草地上休息，吉尔伽美什照例亲了亲恩奇都的鼻尖。恩奇都不会说话，也不能完全理解苏美尔语，可是它感到小王子是那么快乐，他的红眼睛冒着愉悦的小火花。他还给自己取了个名字叫“绿人”——毕竟自己无法告诉他真正的名字。  
每次见面都是这样，不仅打闹玩耍，吉尔伽美什还给恩奇都讲了很多故事。特别是伊什塔尔的大王冠——他多么想得到那顶王冠，多么想得到光辉灿烂的幸福。  
“如果是绿人，戴上那王冠该多么漂亮呢？”吉尔伽美什抚摸着恩奇都秀美的绿发——它比上次长了些。  
恩奇都仿佛听懂了金星女神的名字，它连连摇头，又去拧吉尔伽美什的脸，最后还是给了他一朵白色的小花，希望他不要乱说。吉尔伽美什说它傻乎乎的，它又给了他一朵红色的小花，急得要哭出来。  
就在此时它诞生了欲望，渴望获得智性的欲望——要是自己会说话就好了，要是自己能和乌鲁克王子交谈就好了，要是自己也能拥有真正的生命就好了。吉尔伽美什的话语充满想象力和诱惑力，就像宝石倾泻在它手上，可是它不能鉴赏，那些光芒刺痛了它的眼睛。它也不能言说，在黑暗一团里碰撞跌打发脾气。它想要一个冲出来的缺口。  
于是它去找了父神安努。安努应许它智性，然而它再也不能回到自然之母的怀抱。美味的禁果还有另外一个代价——它必须去刺杀卢伽尔班达王。  
因为没有智性和伦理，恩奇都不明白“父亲”的真正含义，不明白卢伽尔班达对于吉尔伽美什的意义，不明白安努的目的和意图。他只知道，安努的命令深刻在心里，神代兵器要第一次染上血污。

吉尔伽美什王子和卢伽尔班达王道了晚安，回自己的寝宫休息。在那里，婢女们为他铺好了金色的床铺，保姆会替他更衣沐浴、熄灭灯盏。他迎来自己的安眠，因为他知道自己离父母的寝宫不远。在夏夜的星斗下，在月神的船舶下，宁利尔吹来睡眠的晚风，王子的匕首停息在架子上。  
没人知道恩奇都如何躲过乌鲁克的侍卫，越过城墙，攀上神塔，摸到了卢伽尔班达回寝宫时必经的走廊。它是悄无声息的利剑，要断绝八百余岁老国王的命息。卢伽尔班达英雄迟暮，埃拉死神涂抹了他的双眼，他来不及抽出剑就被恩奇都刺死在无人的走廊，倒在血泊里大睁着双眼，临死他还疑惑，明明下个月就要退位给王子，为什么他急着此时就来弑父？  
宁孙女神在卧房等待丈夫不至，忙乱走出去，走过一个拐角，看见斑驳的血迹和泥巴脚印。她尖叫着，引来侍卫和王子，一切都像慢动作，凝聚在乌鲁克王的死旁边。没有人相信这是真的，雄伟的乌鲁克王竟然不声不响地被刺杀，高贵的女神趴伏在血泊里痛哭着合上丈夫的眼……此刻，神塔忙乱作一团，谁也没注意到吉尔伽美什王子连盔甲也没穿，抓起匕首就沿着脚印冲出去了。他必须追踪到那个刺客，抓捕他，给予他最为严酷的惩罚，让他的灵魂不得安息！  
王子天生捷足，然而发现追到的刺客和自己一模一样——只是他有着蓝色的眼睛，多么熟悉的蓝色眼睛。  
“绿……人？”吉尔伽美什不愿意相信，然而他亲爱的朋友确实靠变容混入了乌鲁克城，卫兵们都以为小王子贪玩，回来得这样晚。凭借着吉尔伽美什给自己描述的神塔，它找到了卢伽尔班达。  
恩奇都变成了熟悉的齐肩发少年的形象，和吉尔伽美什角斗起来。他们扭着手脚，以匕首刺伤彼此，血和粘土混合在一起。  
“为什么要这样呢？我们不是朋友吗？”巨大的痛苦攫住吉尔伽美什的心，听着恩奇都的嘶吼，他感到背叛和嘲弄。“没有一个男人能因强大而免于灾祸，没有一个女人能因美貌而逃避命运。命运是残酷的。即使你身上流着三分之二的神血，也因为那三分之一而被命运诅咒”，父亲是对的，他无论怎样对绿人撕打、捅刺，自己也被绿人啃咬、踢踹，父亲已经死了。他现在是乌鲁克的新国王。  
“绿人，你杀了我的父亲，我的血亲——你不能理解我的苦痛，因为你无父无母，没有智性和伦理道德。一定是伊吉吉让你这么做的……”  
吉尔伽美什王子脱力倒下，恩奇都野兽一般逃走了。它身上掉落着粘土，失去了左手，哀哭着在旷野徘徊。它拾起粘土填补着伤痕，发出持久的嚎叫。它无法理解，所以冲撞着，哀痛着。安努也没有给予它智性——那是若干年后，当吉尔伽美什王成为暴戾的代名词时才会发生的事情。

伤愈的吉尔伽美什加冕为乌鲁克的王，祭司长为他戴上三重王冠，披上金光灿烂的披布。他赤足站立，手握权杖，纯金的项链和耳环放射着光芒。橄榄油涂遍他有着鲜红神纹的身体，虽然还在成长中，但终究会成为雄伟的英雄王。万民匍匐，祭司吟唱，伊什塔尔在她的神殿里见证这一幕。她只是见证，她不会参与。  
国王孤零零地登上对他来说还显宽大的宝座，陪伴在他身旁的不是母后宁孙，而是她为他挑选的虔诚的少女——现任祭司长的女儿西杜丽，出身高贵，聪慧纯洁。她将成为王的右手，协助他管理国家，她也会为成为下一任祭司长不懈努力，维系着神与人的平衡。  
吉尔伽美什望着王座对面的神塔台阶，室内昏昏，光线从门框射入，他失去了父亲，也失去了母亲——在卢伽尔班达王的葬礼之后，她携着丈夫以纯白布匹包裹的遗体登上了小船，顺着底格里斯河漂去。她将丈夫交给埃勒什乞伽勒，然后回到伊吉吉诸神那里去。儿子长大了，告别时他没有哭，只是生硬地拥抱了一下母亲，他带着王冠多么美丽。  
初秋的寒意暗暗涌现，吉尔伽美什王子的最后的夏日就这样结束了。他觉得自己曾经确实是拥有伊什塔尔的大王冠的，那爱与美的祝福，快乐的许诺，都随着夏日结束了。


End file.
